


Cajole

by deathwailart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Family, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seithr, first human Spectre, commander of the SSV Normandy and hero is definitely the pushover parent.  Part of the same verse as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1419609">Family Rituals</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1944642">Misplaced</a></p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: cajole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cajole

The thing is that Seithr is used to dealing with a certain level of stubborn recalcitrance, all of them are really. Politicians are the worst and she's got a whole ranking system about them in the back of her mind whenever one of them wants her stamp of approval because she's a hero and the first human Spectre and whatever else they trot out. She's learned about alien cultures and respecting opinions as she got the job done. Hell, the geth and quarians are on Rannoch rebuilding and krogan kids and turian kids are growing up together as friends, some of them probably even have salarian friends out there too. She's a soldier, she's a former commander of the most advanced Alliance vessel and she's held it together through crisis after crisis her training never actually prepared her for, her mind has been altered and even hacked, she's come back from the dead.  
  
Yet she's the soft touch of the house. She's the parents the kids just have to look at with their biggest saddest eyes – sometimes they manage to get the two varren to join in and they're _varren_ and named Caliban and Fafnir to boot and Seithr doesn't know if she should maybe be afraid of her children – and she can feel her resolve starting to crumble.  
  
" _Please_ ," Iris wheedles who, as the eldest, is official spokesperson when the interests of the kids align which is mercifully rare given that Asher, as one of the only two men in the house, is in a phase of trying to remind everyone that he's a boy. Asher and Ariel are currently nowhere to be seen and Freya's currently having a nap, probably having escaped from her bed to snuggle up with the varren because that's apparently how this household operates. Then again, all of them bar Asher are a little bit krogan (Aethyta and Wrex love to remind them and Grunt is considered to be their big brother anyway) so maybe she shouldn't be so surprised that Freya naps better when she's drooling one of the pets.  
  
"Did you talk to your dads and your mother?" She asks, folding her arms and adopting the sort of pose she used to when she was still in charge of the Normandy. It might work better if she were in uniform instead of old jeans and one of Kaidan's flannel shirts that seem to multiply every time she opens the wardrobe even though she never ever sees him buy any of them.  
  
"Work, work and I don't want to help wash the car," Iris replies, listing the items off on her fingers with a sigh and how can her baby be this grown up already? Okay she's still _young_ but Seithr doesn't entirely understand asari aging and probably being in a house where all the adults encouraged the kids to talk and think for themselves from an early age has matured her more than the average asari. After all, it's hard to imagine Liara being young either.  
  
Seithr sighs and misses Iris grinning. "I don't want to hear any talk about nightmares. If you get upset you can sleep in your own bed and you can check on Asher and Ariel even if I have to wake you up to go do that." It's a lie. It's a lie and they're going to have a bed invasion of at least Asher and Ariel and Seithr's going to get The Look from Kaidan, Liara and Miranda but when she sees Iris smile and almost falls over when she rushes to hug her and proclaim her the best dad, it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Alenko-Lawson-Shepard-T'Soni household is as follows:  
> Seithr + Liara (Iris)  
> Seithr + Kaidan (Asher)  
> Miranda + Liara (Ariel)  
> Kaidan + Liara (Freya)  
> Varren: Caliban and Fafnir


End file.
